


Concerts and Classes

by goodisrelative



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-22
Updated: 2004-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodisrelative/pseuds/goodisrelative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Kate plan a class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerts and Classes

_**NCIS Fic: Concerts and Classes**_  
Title: Concerts and Classes  
Author: Goodisrelative  
Summary: Abby and Kate plan a class  
Comments: either post them here, or send to jennukes@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Pairing: None  
Spoilers: None  
Archive: yes, just ask me first  
Warnings: none that I can think of  
DISCLAIMER: NCIS and it's characters belong to CBS and their creators. This is not for profit and I am recognizing no financial gain from this enterprise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kate and Abby took lunch together a lot since they had spent that Friday night talking about their fears. It was a Thursday afternoon when Abby asked her. Tomorrow was Friday and she had an extra ticket to a concert she was going to. "Kate, I have an extra ticket to a concert tomorrow night. You wanna go? A friend had to cancel at the last minute. It's a new group, Evanescence." Abby asked as they cleaned up their lunch.

Kate laughed. "I keep meaning to ask you about them. I love their CD; it's awesome! And I have to admit, when I listen to them, they remind me of you. They seem like your type of music, although I love their sound, kind of heavy metal, goth, and renaissance mixture. I would love to go. I had heard they were in town, but wasn't going to go by myself."

"Great. We can head out after work if you want, or we can meet at the concert. Which do you prefer?" Abby asked.

"Leaving straight from work is fine with me. We can take one car and you can drop me off back here at work, or I can leave my car at your place." Kate suggested.

"Why don't you leave it at my place, it's closer to the concert?" Abby smiled

The next morning, Abby and Kate walked off the elevator laughing, surprising Gibbs.

"And what are you two finding so funny this early?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow. He had a feeling they were in for trouble now that the two females were getting to be good friends.

Kate looked over at Abby and smiled. "When the best time to hold classes on today's gadgets for the electronically impaired males of NCIS would be." She responded innocently.

Abby choked on her soda, laughing at the look that crossed Gibbs' face. But another thought occurred to her. "You know, Kate, that's a really good idea. I'll post a note on the meeting board to get ideas on how many people want to attend and when the best times to hold the classes would be. After all, Tony's taking lessons from Agent McGee. We could just as easily offer them here." Abby spoke up, liking the idea.

Kate nodded. "We can talk about it on the way to the concert tonight. We need to give them choices on times instead of leaving it wide open."

Gibbs just walked away then, shaking his head. His fears were well founded. The two women were going to be a handful of trouble now that they had teamed up. It was going to be an interesting time at NCIS from now on. He, Tony and Ducky would have to be on their toes, watching them, or they were going to be in trouble.

The End


End file.
